


Sweaters

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Co-workers, Fluff, Kaiba Seto is a good person, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sharing Clothes, Shyness, Sleep Deprivation, Vampires, Workplace Relationship, puzzlealone, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi falls asleep when working late one night, he wakes to a co-worker he's never met before lending him his sweater





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Theme- "Alone" for PuzzleJune <3

It was too cold to be here all alone, that was the excuse that Joey had tried to give him when Yugi said that he'd be working late

It was a flimsy excuse if anything, but ... he sort of had a point too, Yugi was freezing, he supposed he should have worn his coat today but it hadn't been this cold in the morning when he first left for work

Yawning tiredly, he rubbed at his eyes, that awfull sensation of tiredness where his head was foggy and his heart was beating too loudly in his chest was coming over him, sleep was around the corner, or atleast it was trying to be, he could feel it

But... no

No, he had to ignore that

He had to concentrate on work

Sure, he knew that he didn't actually _have_ to have this project done tonight, Kaiba would probably be shocked as hell if it was, but ... he still _wanted_ it to be

He was so close to being done with it, he was so close to making it as perfect as he could, and then ... Kaiba would be impressed with him and all of these lonely, pain-staking nights would be worth it

Atleast... he hoped they would be

Yugi wouldn't lie though, his heart had been aching lately

He just felt so down all the time, so ... alone and lonely

It wasn't that he didn't have people around him, he did

He worked in an office full of people every day and he was lucky enough to work for someone who he genuinely considered to be a freind

He saw his freinds often and his grandfather almost every day

He had no right to feel this way... right?

And yet he couldn't help it

He covered it up in the day time by surrounding himself with people but then the quiet moments hit and the loneliness weighed on him so heavily that he felt like he could barely breathe around it sometimes...

Shifting in his desk chair, he pushed away from the computer for a moment and turned around, watching tiredly as the rain pelted against the windows behind him

Ugh, even more of a reason for him to stay and finish working instead of going home, he didn't want to get out in all of this rain, much less drive in it, especially when he was so tired....

Maybe he would just sleep at the office, Kaiba did that all the time, why couldn't he?

Sighing, he leaned back and tugged a little harder on his sleeves as a chill rushed through him again...

If he could just finish uploading these photos, he'd be done

The process was by no means difficult, it was just long and tedious, they needed fifty photos and each one had to be loaded on individually because of placing it next to the product in question and _ugh_

To make matters worse, the computer seemed to be lagging, wich made everything take even longer

Right now he was stuck on number 38, just twelve left....

Rubbing his eyes, he paused the scary story he was listening to on his phone and decided to check his zine blog instead, wondering if- and hoping that- he had gotten any new applicants since the afternoon

Evidently not though....

That only made the loneliness and sadness weigh heavier on him

He needed fifty applicants, atleast, and only had sixteen right now

Sure that was a good start for the first two days of applications but he had only gotten two in an entire 24-hours and he was worried that this would be the way things went for the foreseeable future, one new applicant creeping in once every few days and never actually meeting his total

Rubbing his eyes miserably, he moved up to the computer again as photo #38 finally finished loading, hurrying to select #39 before moving back again

Maybe he should take something for anxiety releif...

He had started eating these cool little gummy vitamin things lately, though instead of vitamins they seemed to be an anti-stress serum, a simple mixture of gaba, L-Theanine, and Lemon Balm...

They seemed to be working better than anything he had tried so far anyway

He grabbed some out of the bottle he kept in his desk drawer and popped them in his mouth, yawning as he pulled his feet up to curl into his desk chair a little more comfortably, restarting the spooky video and watching listlessly as the progress bar beneath the "Photo Upload" section slowly crept along

A person could _die_ waiting on that thing to finish

.... Or fall asleep, wich, evidently, Yugi ended up doing

 

~+~

 

When Yugi woke, it was with a gasp, his heart racing as he looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened

He remembered he had been finishing his project, and then he just.... fell asleep

Huh, turns out anxiety must have been the only thing that had been keeping him awake before, once he got rid of that, the sleep couldn't be put off any longer

He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch- that was weird, hadn't he fallen asleep in the chair?- and slowly climbed back to his feet

Eleven more photos, then he could go home....

Maybe he'd get lucky and the computer wouldn't be lagging so much now

He shuffled over to the desk chair, deciding to check what time it was, and that was when the realization suddenly hit him

He was wearing a sweater

....

When Yugi fell asleep, he had just been wearing his dress shirt and vest, wich was how he typically dressed for work

Now, however, he sported a fluffy, white, oversized sweater over top of that

It was _unreasonably_ comfortable, and he didn't want to take it off, but.. where had it come from?

Just as he was pondering that, he heard the door open and jumped, startled, as he hurried to spin around and face whoever had intruded on him

The man in front of him was certainly beautifull, with dark copper skin and bright, vibrant red eyes

He was masculine, clearly, but .. also quite soft looking, and he seemed dreadfully underdressed for the weather in only a long-sleeved shirt and black jeans

"Oh, you're awake,"

... That was far too casual of a greeting for an intruder....

"Who are you?" Yugi asked a bit hesitantly

He didn't quite believe that the other man was dangerous or anything but ... well, it never hurt to be cautious

"Oh, my name is Atem, might I ask you the same?"

"Yugi Muto, I'm a game designer here... why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I work in the art department downstairs, I don't come up for air very often though, unless Kaiba and I have a lunch date or I'm showing him something easy for me to carry,"

Oh... the art department... that made sense he supposed...

"It's pretty late for you to be here isn't it?"

Not that Yugi could really talk but....

"Early," Atem corrected

"I'm sorry?"

"It's early for me to be here, four in the morning? I came in early,"

"That's... pretty early, even Kaiba doesn't come in at this hour,"

Well, most of the time...

"I know, but I had to let my project's glue dry over night, I wanted to come in early so I could start painting it and show it to Kaiba over lunch, would you like to come downstairs and see it?" Atem asked excitedly

"I- .. sure, why not?"

Atem really didn't seem like the dangerous type, that probably was naive of Yugi to say, but he was so cute and soft looking, Yugi would have an easier time being afraid of a _bunny_

"Oh excellent!! Make sure to give me your honest opinion," he instructed as he rushed out of the office with Yugi following right behind him

"I will, I will.... you don't happen to know where this sweater came from do you?"

He had a sneaking suspicion that Atem had been the one to give it to him, but where it came from was another story...

"Oh, that's my sweater, you seemed cold when I stepped into the office to check on you so I gave it to you,"

Yugi paused a few steps away from the elevator, clearly rather surprised by that response

"So you just... took your sweater off and gave it to a stranger?"

"You need it more than I do," Atem shrugged back easily, pressing the elevator button

"But- but still!!"

Yugi had never met anyone _that_ generous before...

"It's really ok," Atem promised as he stepped into the elevator, allowing Yugi in with him and pressing the appropriate floor for the art department

"And you said you were checking on me," Yugi noted belatedly, as if only just then hearing that statement

"Well yes, I came up to drop off something in Kaiba's office and saw your light on, I went to see if someone had just forgotten to turn it out or ... or if you were ok.... you were asleep at your desk and you were cold so..."

Yugi slowly shook his head in fond disbeleif, he had never met anyone so unbelievably sweet before in his life....

"You... you are _really_ something else, do you know that?"

"I can only hope that's a good thing,"

"It's an _excellent_ thing," Yugi promised, biting his lip and .. deciding to take a bit of a risk, reaching out to gently wrap his hand around Atem's

The artist seemed a bit surprised at that at first, but quickly- and shyly- smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand back

"So um... are you staying for very much longer?" Atem asked slowly

"Unfortunately yes, I still have to finish my own project... w-well I mean I don't _have_ to tonight, Kaiba isn't like... a dictator or anything, I just-"

"Want to?"

"Yeah,"

"Well... if you can do your project on a laptop... maybe you can come down and do it in the art studio with me? I mean it's warmer down there and we have our own coffee machine... and then when you finally decide to go home and sleep I can drive you rather than letting you drive when you're tired like this,"

"Oh I'll just stay through tommorrow, it'll be six A.M. by the time I get done, no point in going home," Yugi shrugged as the elevator opened again, earning a laugh from Atem

"Kaiba won't approve, he'll send you home,"

"Ooh but he lets _you_ come in at unholy hours to work?"

"Sure, how do you think I got a key? I'm a night person, I do my best work at night and sleep through the morning and some of the afternoon, though I admit that this is an odd time of night even for me, too early to be here as a standard employee, too late to _just_ be getting here for my usual hours,"

"Mm, sleep all day, up all night, what, are you a vampire?" Yugi teased

"Yes,"

"What?"

"What?"

Yugi squinted at Atem, if he had heard that right

.. No, it had to be the tiredness getting to him, Atem hadn't just said he was a vampire... right?

"Anyway," Atem mumbled abruptly, clearing his throat

"I'll go get my project from the work table, I'm sorry to have brought you down here without your laptop, do you need to go get it?"

"I do," Yugi smiled sadly

Strangely, even though they had just met, Yugi didn't want to leave, not even for a few minutes...

"Go on, I'll be here when you get back," Atem promised with a gentle smile

"And ... perhaps when we both have a day when we aren't working at unholy hours.... perhaps we could .. get coffee or .. or dinner or something?"

Yugi smiled brightly, his face flushing warmly as he stepped back to the elevator

"Ok... dinner, tommor- .. er... tonight, after we've both slept? I'm buying though, it's the only way to pay you back for the sweater,"

Atem looked like he was going to protest, but Yugi gave him his very best stern expression and he apparently thought better of it after that

".. Ok, you have a deal,"

With that, Yugi only nodded firmly and stepped into the elevator, finally allowing himself to fall into giddy peices as the doors closed

This must be the strangest meet-cute in the universe but...... but he wouldn't have it any other way

 

~+~

 

When Yugi woke sometime in the morning, he realized that he and Atem were both laying on a couch- a very large, familiar couch....

The one in Kaiba's office....

Face red, he vaguely remembered passing out after his project was done with his head on Atem's shoulder but....

Looking around now, he realized that it must have been _Kaiba_ and not Atem who had brought them up here, Yugi was wrapped snuggly in Atem's arms and the CEO's giant coat was draped over them both like a blanket...

So they had both passed out then....

Kaiba must be in a meeting or something... and though he was tempted to get up and make them both scarce before he came back, the young game designer didn't want to move

In fact, he'd be perfectly fine going back to sleep and letting Atem wake him later

Just as he was coming to that conclusion though, he felt something sharp brushing up against his neck, and when he shifted to investigate, he could see the signature glint of a rather long set of teeth poking out of Atem's mouth, gliding over his neck here and there but not actually puncturing his skin

....................

Huh, so that vampire comment hadn't been imaginary after all

.....

Well, that was ok, Yugi didn't mind if Atem was a vampire really

He was still a total sweetheart, and now that Yugi had him, he wasn't alone anymore

He couldn't help smirking as he closed his eyes and began to doze off again, settling in closely to his new beau

Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he would be able to spend the rest of _eternity_ never being lonely again....


End file.
